


Challenge Crossover SG-1/TLoZ:BoTW (aka I don't have a title)

by Serenova



Category: Stargate SG-1, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Crack, Hyrule is a planet SG-1 goes to, No Beta, One Shot, does Link talk?, how much is magic?, how much of sheikah tech is actually tech?, is naquedah magnetic?, no the stargate isn't magic, not proof-read, r/fanfiction challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 23:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21234170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenova/pseuds/Serenova
Summary: I responded to this reddit post: https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/doxfrw/i_have_a_challenge_for_you/ and this one of the challenges I was given!--Link and Zelda are investigating a cave revealed by a recent avalanche in the Hebra mountains that contains a strange ring.Meanwhile, SG-1 suits up to investigate a gate address from Earnest Littlefield's notes.It's weird.





	Challenge Crossover SG-1/TLoZ:BoTW (aka I don't have a title)

**Author's Note:**

> This is crack, pure crack.
> 
> I responded to this challenge here: https://www.reddit.com/r/FanFiction/comments/doxfrw/i_have_a_challenge_for_you/ by posting a list of fandoms I'm familiar with. u/anotherusername9898 challenged me with "Stargate SG-1 and TLoZ: BotW?"
> 
> I had to think for a bit on how to do it! But I hope it at least makes some sense!
> 
> Yes it's weird, yes it's crack, but I had fun, and that's what matters!
> 
> This did lead to some very weird Google searches..... did you know naquedah supposedly only reacts to neutrinos? Thus making it not magnetic? (I wanted to see if it was magnetic because of the magnesis rune - fun stuff!)
> 
> Anyways, enjoy!

Link stared at the large stone ring that had been unearthed after an avalanche and could only shake his head. He somehow knew this would end up causing him problems.

The cave where the ring stood had been uncovered when a huge avalanche had struck the Hebra mountains. They were on the north side of the Hebra North Summit. One of the Rito had spotted the cave and the odd stone ring while on a flight and reported it back to the castle.

Hyrule was still recovering from the final defeat of Ganon, and thus they couldn’t leave anything odd uninvestigated. For safety’s sake. They hadn’t even finished cleaning out the castle by Hylia! The place was still a mess after a hundred years of monsters living in it.

When the report had come, Link and Zelda had used the Sheikah slate to transport to the nearest shrine, the To Quomo shrine, but it was still a 4-hour hike to get to the cave. By the time Link and Zelda arrived at the cave it was close to dark.

They’d thought ahead though and they both had a full pack of supplies, and the Rito had brought them firewood. It may have been summer, but it was still chilly up in the mountains.

Link made camp and got a fire going while Zelda took the Sheikah Slate and began investigating the ring. After Link started the fire, he lit some torches and wedged them into cracks in the rocks in the cave to give Zelda more light for her work. He left her to her investigations. Weird technology and old relics was definitely more of Zelda’s thing than his.

It was up on some type of platform and Zelda circled it nervously, before testing the stone and stepping up.

“Careful!” Link called as he watched her.

“It seems stable enough,” Zelda said as she tapped at something on the Sheikah Slate. She knew how to use way more of it’s functions than Link did and was noting her observations. “I don’t think it’s magical though. I don’t recognize any of these runes and it seems like there’s no way to read that they mean. It’s like no writing we have on record.”

Zelda tapped at the screen of the slate a few more times, humming to herself, before she came and joined Link by the fire. “It appears to be made of metal, but it doesn’t react to the magnesis rune….” She trailed off thinking. “I wonder who made it?”

Link shrugged and handed her a bowl of stew. They’d brought the dried ingredients with them and all he’d had to do was grab some water from the snow runoff nearby and rehydrate everything into a fairly hearty meal for the two of them.

After eating some of her dinner, Zelda turned to Link, “You didn’t see anything like this in your travels did you?”

Link shook his head. Even the Forgotten Temple didn’t hold anything that looked remotely like this thing.

And it had certainly been there for hundred, if not thousands of years. Stalactites had grown down from the ceiling and around the upper part of the ring, some of them quite large. Which was odd because the cave was wide open to the elements. But it must not have been in the past. Maybe past events had exposed the cave to the air more than it had previously been.

Link had pointed these oddities out to Zelda and she’d noted them down and taken pictures with the slate. She wanted to take a look through the castle library for any legends about the area. She wanted to talk to Impa as well, about what this thing might be.

As Zelda bedded down for the night, Link kept watch. He was still her sworn knight protector and they were alone, on a mountainside on the very edge of Rito territory and on the edge of the complete unknown to the north.

As starts lit the sky Link listed to the crackle of the fire and the sound as the wind blew through cracks in the rock on the mountainside. He was grateful for the shelter the cave gave them. It would have been a cold night indeed if they were out in the open. It may have been summer at Hyrule Castle, but these northern mountains seemed to never warm up.

Link was in the middle of eating a snack to keep his stamina up (Zelda was still shocked at the amount of food he ate), when the ring sprang to life.

With a surprised cry Link jumped to his feet and stared. His cry woke Zelda and she sat up rubbing her eyes. “What is it?” she asked sleepily.

Link pointed with his sword at the ring and Zelda scrambled to her feet. She didn’t quite hide behind Link but she did come to stand near him, their fire between them and the now lit ring.

They watched, Links eyes narrowed with focus and Zelda’s eyes wide with curiosity as the runes began to spin as if on a ring inside the larger ring. What they’d thought had been amber gems lit up along the outside of the ring. Stalactites crumbled as the ring began to vibrate more and spin faster.

As they watched the center of the ring filled with what looked like water and pushed outwards before “falling” back onto the surface and everything settled down to look like a rippling pond. Only it was vertical.

Link and Zelda exchanged a look. Link had no idea what this thing was, but as long as it didn’t actually move he wouldn’t worry too much about destroying it. As it was he’d only been able to subdue the Divine Beasts with a lot of help, not destroy them entirely (not that he wanted to do that).

Zelda was itching to get closer to the ring now that it appeared to have activated. She wasn’t sensing _any_ magic from it, which was incredible. That meant that it _had _to be some kind of technology! But even the Sheikah didn’t have pure technology like this! Who made it? What was it doing here? The curiosity was almost eating her alive.

Both of them stared as the center of the “water” rippled.

\-----------------------------------------

SG-1 was standing in the gate room watching the Stargate dial. This wasn’t an address from the Abydos cartouche, in fact it was one of the ones written down by Ernest Littlefield while he was stranded on that dying planet.

The gate finished dialing and General Hammond took the mic, “SG-1, you have a go.”

Colonel O’Neil gave Hammond a half-wave/half-salute and led his team through the gate.

They hadn’t gotten to send a MALP to this world. There’d been a rather unfortunate accident in the store-room where they kept the things. It turns out keeping to many electronics near large quantities of refined Naquedah could cause some problems. Mainly, apparently, wiping motherboards? O’Neil had no idea what had happened, but Carter was in the process of writing a whole paper on the phenomena, while their tech team struggled to reprogram the things from scratch.

They felt that this world was safe to explore however, exactly because it _wasn’t_ on the Abydos cartouche. They were able to discern that all of the planets listed (or at least all of the ones they’d visited so far) from Littlefield’s planet were habitable, or at least would support human-style life. There were, of course, differences between planets, but they all head a breathable atmosphere and gravity close enough to Earth that it didn’t cause too many problems.

That’s why they decided to go through without the MALP this time. The chances go Go’auld presence were slim (none was found on the other planets from Littlefield’s list so far), so Hammond had given them a go so they could continue operations while the MALP’s were being repaired.

Waling through the Stargate was always disorienting, but coming out in the dark was far less common.

O’Neil blinked as Jackson stumbled up beside him. Carter stumbled as well in the dim light, Teal’c, well….. the day Teal’c fell would be the day O’Neil stopped watching “The Simpsons”.

It took them a moment, but they weren’t in complete dark. It looked like a rocky inset into a mountainside. The snow all around was reflecting the starlight and the light from a crescent moon and let them see fairly well once their eyes adjusted.

As their eyes adjusted, the noticed a campfire off to the side and two people standing there. One of them was pointing a sword at them and both of them were obviously shocked at the team’s appearance.

“Just peachy,” he sighed before turning to Jackson. “Can you go do your thing?” he asked.

Dr. Daniel Jackson looked at the people by the fire, and smiled at them, he hoped that that, and putting his hands up to show he wasn’t armed, would help. He took two steps forward and stopped when the sword point swung to point at him. He raised his arms a little higher and put on what he hoped was a friendly expression.

He examined the people before him trying to see if he could figure out a possible Earth culture they were related to. However as the looked them up and down, the one behind, Jackson guessed it was a woman from the body shape, turned to whisper in the ear of the other and Jackson could see that her ears were pointed. The man, because that bold stance, and the body shaped screamed “masculine” to the archeologist, seemed to nod and lowered his sword, but not completely, he was still wary.

Jackson took a guess and began trying greetings in some of the Asian languages he knew. Chinese got him nowhere – neither Cantonese or Mandarin, no reaction from Korean either. He tried a little bit of ancient Nepalese, early Hindi, and Tibetan, nothing. He could tell the natives were getting a little frustrated and the woman said something to the man, this time, loud enough for Jackson to hear.

The language sounded vaguely Japanese, but there was something about it that sounded different. So he tried a little bit of Ainu – it was a language isolate, but Japanese had been influenced by it in ancient times on Earth and he hoped he could get through that way.

That got a start of recognition from the female and a cheer of “Nice!” from O’Neil.

\-----------------------------------------

Link and Zelda had watched in amazement as four people stepped through the ring. The ‘water’, glow, and vibration stopped soon after, leaving the ring to look much as it had, minus a few missing stalactites.

The group walked forward a little bit before realizing they were being watched. They strangers turned to look at them. The one who carried himself like the leader spoke to one of the others and that person stepped forward.

Link swung the Master Sword to point that the one approaching. In his mind there was no such thing as too cautious. He felt Zelda whisper in his ear, “They aren’t hostile yet, give them a chance.” He narrowed his eyes but lowered the sword, he didn’t put it down, but still kept it pointed at the man approaching, but his stance wasn’t as openly hostile as before.

He frowned as the man (at least he looked like a man) spoke to them. He kept trying things that sounded very different from one another. He seemed to be trying to greet them, but it was obvious they probably didn’t have a language in common.

“I wonder where they came from? Was that a teleport or something else?” Zelda asked, mostly to herself, but it wasn’t a whisper either.

The man trying to speak to them seemed to recognize some of what she said and tried again.

Zelda recognized the words and responded to the man. It didn’t sound like anything Link knew, but he also knew that Zelda had studied some ancient languages before Gannon (some of which were used in prayer to Hylia) and figured she at least had an idea of what they said.

Zelda and the man went back and forth for a few moments before he turned back to his people and Zelda turned to link.

“They’re travelers from very far away,” Zelda explained. Link gave her a look that said ‘that’s obvious’, before she continued, “They are explorers and have come to learn about our world.” Here Zelda frowned, “I’m not sure what he meant by that, but he gave me his name and his companions names, and I gave him ours. I have invited them to sit with us while he and I try to work out how for all of us to communicate.”

Link didn’t look terribly pleased at that idea but nodded. Zelda was still the princess (she hadn’t been crowned Queen yet – but there were plans for that), so she was still in charge.

“Besides,” she said with a smile at Link’s frown, “I don’t sense any magic whatsoever form them, so unless they physically attack us, we’ll be fine!” She then turned back towards the fire and sat down on her bedroll while the strangers approached the far side of the fire.

\-----------------------------------------

Jackson was happy to get through to the woman who introduced herself as “Zelda”. It seems that Ainu was at least very closely related to an ancient language that she had studied in her youth and they were able to communicate. He had introduced his companions and she had introduced hers. He explained what they were doing but didn’t quite say where they had come from. He didn’t know if these people were aware of other planets or anything about cosmology.

Finally after some back and forth Zelda invited them to share her and her companions fire for the evening and Jackson accepted. He turned back to his team, “Her name is Zelda, his name is Link – or at least that’s the best approximation in English – she’s invited us to sit with them by the fire. I’ve also given her our names.”

“Great!” O’Neil said and came forward, Carter and Teal’c following. While they waited, Carter had been making some observations of the stars, to see if she could figure out just where in the galaxy they had ended up. Teal’c had simply been taking in the view. He wasn’t often in cold climates like this and was interested.

“How long until you think we can at least chat with these people?” Carter asked as she got close.

Jackson frowned, “Considering the language we spoke in is an ancient one on Earth and is no longer spoke here, but only studied by academics, I honestly have no idea. Unless you can get a translation program going.”

Carter frowned, “We’ve been working on it, but nothing terribly workable yet.”

Jackson gave a small smile, “Guess I’m acting as interpreter then!”

Teal’c spoke up just then, “Don’t you always Doctor Jackson?”

“Don’t worry about it Teal’c,” Jackson said before leading them to the fire.

They all took blankets from their packs and spread them on the ground so as to not be sitting directly on frozen ground before settling. Jackson sat down close to the woman so they could converse and the rest of his team settled on the other side of him, the man on the other side of the fire still wary.

\-----------------------------------------

Link still wasn’t sure about these people, but Zelda’s intuition was good. Even if she didn’t always follow it. He allowed himself to relax just enough to sit back down on his bedroll, but he didn’t sheath his sword and kept an eye on those now sitting across from him.

\-----------------------------------------

It was many hours later when Jackson and Zelda finished talking. Jackson was fascinated by her mentions of the Divine Beasts and Zelda was just as fascinated by Jackson’s descriptions of other worlds. They had also worked on another way to communicate but nothing so far.

Eventually Zelda was too exhausted to continue and Jackson agreed that she should rest. His team had come from mid-day where they were and so they were still awake. If Zelda was willing they’d go, do some exploring and return for dawn after she’d rested.

Zelda agreed and Jackson spoke to his team while Zelda crawled back in her bedroll.

SG-1 got up to go explore some while Zelda turned to link. “They’ll be back around dawn. That large man there, Teal’c, he’s going to stay with us until then. They have a way of finding their way back to one of their team.”

Link looked Teal’c over and couldn’t help but feel a little physically dwarfed. The man was large, but Link had taken on enemies many tens of times his size. He wasn’t worried in case the man tried anything. He watched as the stranger gave him a nod, and settled into a cross-legged position facing the fire. He then put his hands on his knees, closed his eyes, and appeared to enter a meditative state.

Well, Link could work with that. The man, Teal’c, he corrected himself, obviously wasn’t going to try anything. So he finally re-sheathed the Master Sword and got more comfortable sitting on his bedroll.

He would wait for morning, and Zelda to wake, and they would see what the new day brought them.

**Author's Note:**

> I kind of ran out of steam at the end but... well, it is what it is! :D
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this random, weird, crossover!


End file.
